


Halloween Tricks

by shanachie



Series: Trick or Treating [5]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Halloween fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker is invited to a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Tricks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelskuuipo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/gifts).



"Mail," Hardison said, entering the conference room. He dropped the pile of envelopes on the table, leaving them for the rest of the Leverage group to sort through.

Parker held up a card a moment later. "This one isn't mine."

"Who's it addressed to?" Hardison glanced at the envelope in question before saying, "Yes it is."

"But it says Alice White."

"Parker, you _are_ Alice White," Eliot growled. "How many times do we have to tell ya?"

"Well, I don't like it when Alice gets mail. Remember what happened last time?"

"I think you'll be okay this time. It doesn't look official," Hardison told her. "Just open it."

Almost as if she expected it to explode, Parker carefully pulled the envelope open. A bright orange card tumbled out onto the table, causing the blonde thief to reel back. "What is that?"

"It appears to be a party invitation," Hardison replied.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" Parker asked.

"You can go to the party," Eliot said. "Looks like its a costume party."

"So like a job?" Parker asked.

"No not like a..." Eliot sighed. "Yeah sorta like a job."

Parker clapped her hands. "So you two can help me."

"This is all your fault," Eliot said as Parker bounced out of the room.

"How is this my fault?" Hardison asked. "How? Eliot?"


End file.
